


Wing and Flame (Alternate Ending!)

by Candleinthevoid



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candleinthevoid/pseuds/Candleinthevoid
Summary: This is an alternate storyline path for my fic Wing and Flame! I believe both can be canon in their own rights, so I simply leave it up to the reader to determine which one they like more! I hope you enjoy both regardless. For full context, read Wing & Flame's initial chapters otherwise this won't make much sense!
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Too Far Gone

Sweat dripped off Husk’s forehead onto the ground below. His ragged, shaky breath was the only sound filling the red, sanguine, smoke-filled room. Said smoke filled his entire body by now. With each exhale, his breath was visible and discolored with that red shimmer, pouring it back into the room. And he breathed it all back in. No matter what pocket of air he tried to pull from around his head. It was hopeless. It was all tainted. He just had to let the poison fill him. It was weaving through him perfectly. All throughout his bloodstream and lungs alike. In and out. Over and over. An endless high, it felt like… A painful, chaotic high wreaking havoc through him. His body was limp in the cuffs attaching him to the wall. He hardly even noticed himself hunched over towards the floor. The metal was even digging into his wrists at this point, but he couldn’t even feel any of it with the mental discordance clouding his mind in a fog of just... Rage. And… Sadness, and despair, and fear, and so many other emotions all at once. And even more memories tugging at them to boot. It was so hard to focus on being hurt or feeling physical pain. Bloody, bruised, with several new scars to boot. But nothing was causing him more pain and agony then the really, really bad trip he was on right about now. He coughed, never would be able to get used to breathing in lung-fulls of that glowing red fume, he felt. It was disgusting and he felt gross with every bit of air he sucked in. But sickeningly, he knew he was wrong. It was getting easier with each breath… Tolerance was building so damn easily with this stuff.

While he was obviously hurting from the several beatings he’d been getting… The torture and the kicks up against him that likely almost broke a rib or 2… He couldn’t even piece together a thought without a spike of anger, an unpleasant memory, or voices filling his head. He couldn’t make it stop. So distracted. So hard to think. God, he just wanted to fucking think! To find a way out… He had to get out of here! Husk thrashed at the cuffs pinning him to the wall with a snarl of frustration. The chains rattled heavily with his exertion. His teeth grit, wings tensing and flexing outward, shuddering at the feeling of the stitching holding them together now in some areas where they had cut into without restraint. Multiple gashes… Borderline leaving his wings tattered if they had not started mending it after the fact. “Still needed him” they said. “Gonna be a good little kitty for Val” they said. Husk groaned and shuddered, memories flashing intrusively into his head. Ones he couldn’t escape from. His eyes fluttered shut as he briefly drifted off, red, luminous smoke trailing out of his nostrils with a slow, steady exhale… Trying to focus. Trying to push it away as it came…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Angel’s voice roaring in fury snapped Husk out of his slumber. He jerked up in his bed and hit the headboard with a loud wooden thump. Husk groaned as he had reached up to rub his aching head, looking around the room in confusion. What the fuck was all that racket? All throughout the apartment, Angel was having a shouting match with a voice he sure as shit didn’t recognize. Not right away, anyways. Husk heard their voices pierce the walls, muffled and distorted. He hissed lowly under his breath and bitterly yanked the blanket off of him.

His bedroom door swung open, arguing voices growing louder and more discernible as he had marched out to the source of the yelling, planting his hand on the edge of the hallway as he looked into the living room. Angel was arguing loudly with a black-furred demon. Immediately recognizing him as that damn Travis. The tall, skeezy demon that apparently seemed to be a regular customer of the Spider Demon. 

“Go FUCK yaself, ya don’t have the damn money?! Are you kiddin’ me?! Ya came here t’get head and all ya got is fuckin’ pocket change?! I can't buy a damn piece a’ gum with this you asshole!!” Angel roared out. Shoving Travis up against the wall, and brutally slamming a fist up across his face, and right up into his gut. Travis was just in his underwear, and Angel was now just wearing some pants. Another blow came right up into the demon's stomach, knocking the wind out of him and dropping him to the ground with just that.

Travis cried out in pain. “I-I s-swear, it’s n-not a big deal, I can get it to you uhm… I-in the next 2 weeks?” He looked up at Angel meekly, and immediately realized that he probably just dug himself an even deeper hole for his tombstone.

Angel grit his teeth together and shook in fury, fists clenching as he knelt over Travis and started to wind up another punch when Husker called out. Bitterly gritting his teeth as he caught Angel’s attention. “HEY! I’m trying to get some fuckin’ sleep, take your manwhore out in the hall if you’re going to beat his ass. I have to be up in the morning.”

Angel looked up to him, gritting his teeth and had let Travis go. As Travis had squirmed and staggered himself back up to his feet, stumbling upwards and starting to run on out of their apartment, Angel scooped up his clothes and threw it right at him. “Don’t forget ya clothes dipSHIT. And don’t come back to me unless you got triple payment, you worthless, lanky PRICK!”

Travis ran out then stumbled backwards when he heard his clothes hit the door. He opened it up, and grasped and pulled them real quick off the floor, then slammed their door shut behind him as he was heard running down the hallway, tucking tail and running away from more of Angel’s wrath.

Angel turned to Husker and huffed, walking right up to him and glaring his way. “You have to be up in the morning? With you and your actual real jobs huh? That it? Don’t like me doin’ this huh big guy?”

Husker had narrowed his eyes and exhaled slowly, exhausted eyes looking out to him with mild agitation. “You’re looking too much into it…” Husk mumbled quietly.

Angel scoffed, and shook his head, shoving past Husk and walking down to his room. “Like I’m supposed to buy that you care… Sweet dreams.”

Husker stumbled, and exhaled sharply. He had rubbed at his head with one hand, groaning softly. Turning his head to his shoulder. Muttering under his breath as he watched Angel leave into his room, shutting the door behind him firmly. “I…” Husker trailed off… He couldn’t say it… His eyes lowered to the floor as he closed them and shook his head, going to get water to nurse that migraine. How could he think he didn’t? After all he’d done? He-- no.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I do care…” Husker whispered to himself. The anger. The fear. The frustration… The desperation. Husker exhaled sharply, and cast it all aside in his head. No. He did care. And… this fancy fuckin’ perfume wasn’t going to make him think otherwise. He wasn’t fair to Angel either… So hesitant to just be honest, and actually show he was there for him. Husker focused on steadily breathing, and keeping his thoughts just focused on that care. The care he should’ve done better to show. And the care he knew he had for him. When he heard voices, and steps marching up to the door, Husk’s head tilted upwards towards it. His red eyes looked towards it with exhaustion and battered strain. Clearly staying conscious was an act of sheer will to anyone looking at him right about now.

The metal door swung open with a creak. The two demons from before, the lithe little imp, and the big burly bull, had walked on in. The Imp was armed with a… Spear. A holy spear. The tinge of that scathing magic filled the air easily. Husker lifted his head and wearily eyed over the holy, glowing magic emanating from the weapon. The bull chuckled and walked on up behind him. “Hey there kitty… It's showtime..~ And it's time for you to put on a real good show for Vox now that yer all happy and complacent, hm?”

Husker’s fists tensed somewhat as he could feel his cuffs beginning to be undone…

The imp girl snickered and held the spear up. “Yeah, you’re gonna play a lil’ game… See which one of ya out of Angel and you get to be mister Val’s new favorite lil’ prize. Don’t worry, I’m sure you’re going to get back good at Angel huh? Good to get a bit of revenge, I’ll bet, if ya win…~”

He had fallen to the ground, hands barely catching him as he collapsed in place, wings drooping down around him. Husker wearily nodded his head silently. The Imp chuckled. “Mm, good boy.” She had turned the spear the other way, and handed it down to Husker to take as the big, far more imposing bull demon started walking to the door. “Here ya go big guy. Take this, yer gonna need it to stick that ugly lil spider…”

Husker lifted his head up, red still clinging to his eyes. Luminous and glowing as he reached out and took the spear slowly, cautiously… Gazing at it with a certain intensity... Murmuring under his breath indiscernible to the other two in the room...

The Imp turned and slapped her hands together multiple times, turning to face and look up to her comrade. “Welp, that’s all, let’s get him set up for when they get here, Vox won’t like any del-”

Husk’s wings suddenly flared open. The Imp cried out as a spearhead erupted from her mouth, jutting out as she was stabbed through the back of the head! The bull widened his eyes and had barely any time to react before Husk’s wings had violently beat forward, and he used that momentum to get up to his feet and impale the other demon right in his gut! Husk’s head raised, sharp teeth grit together, hands trembling as the bull stared aghast at Husk. Both of them had begun to crumble and burn from the inside out right where they were punctured by that holy spearhead.

“I… do care.” Husk embitterly spoke louder, huffing in exertion as he yanked the weapon out of both of the demons at once, leaving them to crumple up in a pile together, turning to a mixed lump of ash and sulfur… Husker turned to the open doorway to his cell. He gripped the spear in his hand tighter… Angel was coming. He needed to figure out what was happening, and put a stop to it. As he clung to that singular thought, warding away the emotions that threatened to make him the weapon they wanted him to be, he maneuvered through the halls to try to find his way to Vox and put an end to this.

As Husker, rather blindly, maneuvered through the halls, he saw a squad of demons walk behind him at the intersecting hallway behind him… Right to where his cell was, left opened. With those bodies inside. He knew full well what was about to happen. “Ah, fuck…” He whispered to himself…

“The doors open! Shit! They’re dead, he’s escaped! Everyone, fan out, find him, he can’t have gone far, Vox isn’t gonna have his show ruined!” A voice shouted, barking out orders.

They were armed with holy weapons, definitely, most likely. And he couldn’t take them all with just a spear. Husker knew that even in his current strained state of mind… His scarlet eyes trailed upward and saw that the ceiling area in here had a lot of scaffolding. For the little ambient lights and stuff this place had… Lots of wires and shit in the way but it looked climbable. Husk had looked down the hall and nodded. That was a plan. He spread his wings and with just a few beats reached up and grabbed on, pulling himself up, being careful not to clatter his spear up against the metal all around him now. He looked down quietly as a soldier rushed down into the hallway where he’d just been, scanning the area. Idiot never knew the wiser… The feline started to crawl along the narrow pathways. Pushing away wiring and maneuvering around the little bars in the way here and there, to get to where they ran from. Likely, he hoped to where Vox was…

After minutes of crawling around, Husker sighed in relief seeing more lights as he appeared to be coming to a clearing… And lots of noises of a crowd cheering and clapping in applause over something. But also very loud, and very obnoxious club music. The kind Husk was never really prone to paying attention to. Each thump of the beat matched up with his heart in his chest… Pounding rapidly and intensely. He had to get them all out safely... Husker crawled high above them, clutching his spear in hand tightly and making a better effort to be more quiet as he crawled above people. But honestly, the sounds of the audience would mostly be drowning out any rattling of his spear against those metal support beams…

As he drew closer and could see within the ring of light he gasped quietly, seeing… Angel, and Vaggie, standing there in that ring! Armed to the teeth, but… Guards stood amongst the audience, and besides Vox. He was standing above them in some sort of hastily brought together DJ booth. Standing like the king of his own little empire… Husker felt his mouth tighten into a grimace. He started to formulate a plan of attack. Could take out the lights. He could--

Vox’s voice rang out to Angel and Vaggie. He appeared to have been talking a while. “...Ah, all in due time! He is here, nice and safe… Hell, we were going to have a nice reunion for you all! You think far too ill of me Angel..~ Not to worry!“ Vox hesitated while rubbing his fingers before speaking again, chuckling in mild annoyance, his head tilted. He tried to push on, but a voice in his earpiece was doing well to distract and pull his attention away. “Oh well, you… You…” He trailed off, listening for a moment, then his expression had turned to a prominent scowl. “...You really can’t get good help down here, can you?” Vox had lifted his hand and lifted up his index finger, swirling it once and pointing it down at them. And right on que, all the armed security surrounding Angel and Vaggie had aimed their guns right at Vaggie and Angel. 

Husker felt his heart sink, widening his eyes. He had to come up with an idea, and fast. If he could just crawl over that little booth, he could just end him here and now.

His thoughts were interrupted, as Vox spoke again. “So it seems our precious little kitty has decided to ruin the show!”

The crowd booed and awed in disappointment.

Vox raised his hand up and gestured to them to calm. “But not to worry, we’re going to have our games regardless. What we came here to do… He couldn’t have gotten far and he’s certainly still in this building so I’d like to say, live right now that Husker, kitty, YOU have a choice! Come out right now and do what the fuck you’re supposed to do, or I’ll be forced to ruin the fun, cut this short, and make the choice for you! I’ll have my men kill both these worthless piles of shit and you’ll still be Val’s good little kitty. You’ve got 10 seconds! 10…”

Husker started to crawl towards Vox’s booth, panting in desperation, hearing him continue to count down. 9… 8… 7… Husker couldn’t make it! So much fucking metal and shit in the way there, and he was practically on the other side of the room. He had to though! He had extended out his wings and was about to lunge on downward and right towards him when Angel’s voice broke the air at 5 seconds…

“Get out of here… Just get out of here Husk, w-we came for you! Just GO!” Husker’s breath hitched. The glow in his eyes had intensified, and hearing Angel talk just made the negative feelings bloom in his head. The demon within digging its claws in even more. Husk shuddered and exhaled shakily, gripping onto the spear and the metal railing he was clawing into tightly. Hearing him talk… That anger, that rage, all he’d been dealing with just came right on back with a vengeance… That, too, is all he could feel he wanted. Vengeance. For what? For Angel treating him like shit… Taking advantage of all the sacrifices Husk had made… For denying him a life where he could just enjoy himself and not be burdened with some pathetic, waste of space, drug-abusing…

Husker could feel his claws digging into the metal, the crowd was counting down… 3… 2… He couldn’t shake off this red cloud… Bordering everything. Keeping him frozen in place. He couldn’t break. He couldn’t freeze here. He had to fight! He had to--

A series of gunshots shook Husk free out of that red haze. Fear swelling up in his gut as the idea of Angel dying became an all too real a possibility. It broke those dark thoughts like a mirror in his head as he immediately twisted and turned to gaze down to the arena below, desperately looking to see if his fears were confirmed… 

Vaggie had fallen to the ground, her spear clattering as she crumpled up to the floor on her knees. A hand shakily grasped over her bullet-ridden torso… Husker’s eyes widened as her body crumpled over onto the floor, her form crumbling and rapidly becoming just another pile of ash. Vaggie held onto herself… Even as she started to become dust in her tightly clenched fingers. “T-tell Ch-charlie… I’m… I s-still… Still… L… ove… Her…” Her body had slumped and fell over fully on the ground. Evaporating and falling apart completely. Her red ribbon was the only thing that was remaining when all was done...

“Now him.” Vox said, taking aim with his finger at Angel. Husker cried out. “NO!” With a spread of his wings, he fell from the rafters and slammed down in the center of the arena. Husker had looked up and glared right at Vox, gripping his spear tightly. 

Angel gasped and called out to Husk from behind him. “H-husk, no…”

Husker spoke over his shoulder quietly. “I got this…” He said, staring right back up at Vox. The red in his eyes fading and evaporating as he glared up at him… Restoring them to their golden, flashing right up at the TV demon in clear, aggressive defiance.

Vox had chuckled. “Well, well, well, we have ourselves some sort of… What? Hero? Little late for that aren’t you?”

Husker lifted his finger up and pointed right back up. “It’s me you want, right? Let Angel go, nobody else has to die…”

Vox’s wry chuckling turned into an outburst of amused, mirthful laughter that filled the room. Even the audience joined in as Husk stood his ground vigilantly. Once he was done, he responded, wiping a digital tear from his eye. “Oh… Nononononono, kitty cat. You see, you ruined my fun, and our little game. And so now we’re just going to cut to the chase.” Vox’s amused expression turned to a venomous, threatening scowl. “Kill that fuckin spider, cut his head off, or get yourself riddled with bullets next and he’ll take on Val’s generous offer… Your choice, the only one you get. Few even have the luxury of choice. You’d be a real idiot to turn it down…” Vox seethed.

Husker lowered his head, the grip on his spear loosening somewhat. Eyes casting to the floor, as he briefly considered… Hearing a voice speak out from behind him. A hand rubbing on his shoulder blade. Angel’s voice speaking up. “Husky… Please… Y-you deserve better… S-so much better than me, I… It’s okay, just--”

Husk gripped his spear tighter, that alone cut Angel off as he looked down to his hand and backed up.

“No.” Husk stated simply. Husk turned around and frowned, softly. He began to speak, his voice solemn, but direct. Yellow eyes gazing right into Angel’s without any bit of fear now. He never had a reason to be afraid. “I… I’m sorry, for not… Softening up. Understanding. Being… Really supportive, and not just about the money. Truth is… I always cared. I was just too afraid to say it. Too afraid to… Make myself vulnerable. Show that I had a heart just to… Get it stomped on again. When, time and time again, you proved you were trying your best. Even if… Even if it hurt you to do so. And for that… I’m sorry. I care. I always have… And… I always will… Because I know you do too.”

Husk’s eyes lowered. He could feel the onset of tears coming. But he forcefully kept them inside. He wouldn’t give Vox the satisfaction.

But… Angel couldn’t help it. Tears began to flow out of his eyes, shaking as Husk spoke his piece. Trying not to break down at Husk’s potential final words.

Angel began to tear up, lips quivering. He reached a hand out to Husk. “Husky…”

Husk pulled his hand back away from Angel, stepping forward up to Vox… “...And I ain’t afraid, no matter what you’re gonna threaten me with you cheap, used flat-screen I’d find in a junkyard. Do your worst.”

Vox tilted his head, static briefly flickering on his screen as his lips quirked in annoyance. “Mmm… What a loving thing to say. A really good epitaph for your tombstone.” Vox lifted his right finger, swirled it around, and pointed it right at Husk. Husker heard several clicks and the sounds of firearms raising.

Angel Dust widened his eyes and reached out, yelling out! “P-please no! Don’t do that, we can make it work Voxxy I’ll do anything, just don’t do this!”

Husker closed his eyes and relaxed, accepting what was to come entirely… He heard several pops, gunshots filling the air, and then… One massive eruption of force had exploded right in front of him, knocking him back a distance, stumbling onto the ground! And a gun sure as hell didn’t have that much power behind it! Husk’s eyes flickered open to a blinding white light filling the air as he stumbled backwards. Kneeling to the ground and catching himself, claws digging into the ground below to hold on! The light swirled and blasted around him in one vicious, violent affair, but it didn’t seem to harm him! All he heard was screams, growing distant… Then… Nothing… The light began to fade, Starting to become bearable as he looked up to where it was coming from.

The sight he beheld would’ve scared any sensible demon, and had them start wishing their final wishes for either mercy… Or a quick final death. Before Husk, stood 3 brooding figures as the cause of the light. Their armor shimmered and glowed with holy magic coursing through each and under their plate. Their weapons were out in the open. One having twin swords, the other a large hammer swung on his shoulder, and the third in the center having a greatsword on her back. The one in the middle was the only who bothered to not be armed. Her mask stared down to him, and stuck out most of all, despite it being such a simple design. 3 circles where the eyes and mouth should have been. Husker had scoffed. “Gotta be honest… I’d rather die to you then him if that’s how it's gotta be.”

“That will not be necessary.” The deep, hardy woman’s voice spoke. A faint echo was attached to it, her head still tilted down to him. “I am Lyssra, and I came for you.” 

Husker narrowed his eyes up at her, then huffed, casting that aside, turning around, looking left and right. Seeing one angel tending to the ashes of Vaggie… And the other… Kneeling over a crumpled up, long, slender figure. Husker immediately got up and rushed over! Running through the rain that now poured down on him from above, and couldn’t give less of a damn. He knelt down to Angel’s side and pulled him into his arms, exhaling sharply. Feeling panic well up in his stomach.

The male angel began to speak. Monotone, quiet, and somber. “He will live. He is simply unconscious.”

Lyssra had walked over in front of Husk… Kneeling down before him as the feline held Angel close, and draped a hand over his head gently… His claws carefully and softly sliding through his hair. He paused, and gazed up to the Angel now kneeling before him. Staring him down. His eyes narrowed. “Why?”

“At first… This was not the intent.” She said, bluntly and straight. Keeping it strictly business as Husk clearly wanted. “I have seen your callous apathy, rampant inebriation and gambling, and ability to kill with such ease and disregard for the lives of others. However... Vaggie’s prayer…” 

Lyssra’s gaze turned off to the right, Husk’s own gaze following her own. “She prayed for your safety. That she, in her pursuit along with Angel, would find you alive… And though she may have fallen… I still held her in my heart fondly. She is a noble soul… Demon, or otherwise. And you, Husker, proved to be able to stand up in pure defiance… Even when it meant your life was on the line. You resisted a dark cloud tainting your every thought, and preying on your desires and flaws… And overcame them to defend those that you realized you loved. That you did not succumb to desires born of hatred and vengeance.”

Husker gazed down at Angel as she spoke… He was beginning to stir. His breath exhaling cooly, and slightly leaning into Husk’s hand holding and caressing his head. 

Lyssra concluded. “You were willing to sacrifice everything for someone you loved. And that is why I lay my offer before you, one you may wholly refuse, should you wish… I offer ascension. To become an exterminator, under my wing, and to be lifted from this infernal plane… Many will question my decision, and Heaven is a very different place. But I will take upon all responsibility should you accept this new duty.”

Husker lifted his eyes up to her at that. Looking surprised, but, it was easy enough to process and take in after a few seconds of that. “...Becoming an angel, huh?” He asked, craning his head down to Angel. “...Funny.” He chuckled softly. “All this time… Charlie… Vaggie… They were trying to get him to redeem way more… They hitched their whole damn hotel on the idea.”

“Redemption comes to many… In the final hour of twilight, it is said that souls know themselves and what they are capable of more than ever. You may not realize it, but you are more than worthy to ascend. Few ever are, Husker. But, as your soul is noble, I will honor your choice. Whatever it may be.” Lyssra explained and concluded. “We will be by the building's edge…” Her eyes trailed down from Husk’s to his lap. “Come to us… When you have decided. We must depart soon.”

Husk followed her gaze down as Angel’s eyes were opened, and now fixated upon the Angel that was standing tall above them. He tilted his head and scoffed. “After all that… We’re gonna get chopped up by some Exterminators..? Fuck me…”

Husk chuckled softly, holding Angel close. “No, not quite…” He said, having a… Bittersweet smile on his face.

Angel looked down and realized Husk was holding him close. He smiled softly. “Did… Did they save us..?”

Husk nodded, swallowing and looking down to the Angels, pausing a moment. He saw one carrying Vaggie’s bow, quietly noting that in his head. They were here to mourn her too. “They… Came… Because Vaggie… Prayed for me, I guess. Prayed for my safety. This angel here watched over me. And… she wants me to be an Angel. An Exterminator… And… I think I should.”

Angel blinked wearily, reaching up and sliding a hand over his. “H-husky… You… You don’t owe them anythin’ you can just… Stay, right? We can do better… We can find a happy place to live, better… That gig is still real good, the one I was doing, y-you don’t gotta--”

Husk gazed down to Angel fondly, locking eyes with him again. His hand squeezed around Angel’s holding it tightly. Reassuringly. “Val’s still out there… There isn’t a better way to protect you… Then literally becoming a thing that can kill any demon fuckin’ with you… With such ease and grace. And… That’s what I care about. You. I always did. I always will…”

Angel smiled sadly, tearing up a bit, and squeezed his hand back. “Y-you’re such a fuckin’ sap… It’s embarassing… Hah…” Husk smiled. Sighing and starting to rise up.

Husk helped Angel get up to his feet, holding him carefully all the way so he had him to lean on. Husker had looked ahead to the Angels, then back to the pink, fluffy demon all tangled up in him. “It’s time for me to go… You need to stay… And to tell Charlie everything. She’s bound t’come here, eager to figure out what all went down… And I won’t be here to tell her.”

“I’ll miss you, Husk…” Angel softly said, looking up to him. “You… You promise me you’ll come visit me during the extermination, okay? And not t’kill me?” Angel smiles cheekily, inciting another warm laugh from Husker.

“Yeah, I promise. And I dunno what they’re gonna be like, but… This Lyssra lady is probably expectin’ me to bend the rules a bit anyways. Hell, seems like she is bendin’ em goin’ and redeeming a demon like this. But… We’ll see about it, won’t we?” Husk asked. He had gave one last thumb-stroke across Angel’s palm, then slid away, starting to walk towards the Angels by the edge of the building…

“Don’t be long…” Angel said after him. Husk turned back to look at him over his shoulder, giving him a nod. 

Husker approached the Angelic trio. Angel watched as they exchanged some words… Unheard by Angel at the distance he was at. After they both nodded to eachother, and with a handshake, Lyssra stepped forward and wrapped Husk in her long, metallic wingspan. Holy light and magic swirled and ebbed, luminously pouring out from between her winged embrace of Husk…

Angel’s eyes blinked several times, not used to that sheer brightness at all… But her wings had slid apart, beating outward and shrinking back behind her. Before her, within the fading light, Husk stood… His body still had that black, thick fur. Though his wings had a bit of a difference… Instead of red… They were golden. Shimmering, just like the white halo above his head glistening in the night and rain. His hair, his brow, were all a more golden color, Tail as well. All more a theme of golden and black, instead of red and black. And the symbols on his wings were different. Husk thrust out his feathery wingspan, clenching his fists. Four new symbols replaced the ones of old…

A broken heart...

A metal crest shield…

A tear-shopped droplet…

And a symbol of the sun… In that order.

Husker slowly shrunk his wings behind his back, and looked back to Angel. His eyes now more… Glistening golden. He smiled his way, and one by one, the Angel’s began to drop off the edge of the building and soar into the sky. Husker nodded slowly his way, and walked off the cliff as well, soaring up after them, and joining the flock up in the sky… 

Angel crossed his arms, standing in the rain. And… Beginning to tear up, how could he not, watching Husk began to fade out of vision more and more, until he was completely gone… Angel fell to his knees, outright beginning to sob. Crumpling up and hugging himself as he broke down then and there on the steps. He was saved. Ascended. That’s what he came here for… And yet… It still felt like he was just taken away from him…

As Angel cried, and as he came to terms with all that just happened, he sniffled, and paused, feeling and hearing a surge of flame burst up from behind him. He could feel that intense heat and knew it could only be one person as a voice called out to him from behind.

“A-angel Dust! What happened?!” Charlie spoke out.

Angel lifted his head, and looked over to the ashes of Vaggie, then up to her. He paused a moment… Trying to figure out what to say. Then just… Breathed in, and exhaled slowly.

“...You were wrong, princess.”


	2. Wing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hotel had seen better days. Even the little time Charlie and Angel Dust spent trying to get things back in order, Niffty still had quite a bit of cleaning up to do. They all did. Meanwhile, Angel quietly hopes that Husk can remain true to the words he spoke back at Val's studio. Exterminator or not, Angel wanted nothing more than to see Husk again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! This is my little gift to everyone this holiday season, the finished story of Wing & Flame. I loved writing these out, and despite all the struggles to make this one good, I feel I'm still proud of this work when I was worried I wouldn't be for some reason. Nonetheless, I hope you all have a fantastic bit of holiday cheer, and I hope reading this gives you that!
> 
> Everything will be okay, and I hope you get a ton of cool gifts!

The hotel still had the faint smell of dust in the air. Even after the couple months spent working on it. It’d been abandoned for so long after all. But bit by bit, day by day, it was getting back on track. Suddenly, the front doors into the main foyer had been swung open, casting in a cooler breeze. Charlie and Angel walked in side by side, mid conversation. Angel had his lower arms wrapped around himself, while his upper pair had swung along his sides rigidly. 

“-And… That should do it.” Charlie let out a slow exhale, checking her watch. “Alastor’s agreed to come after, we have all we need to prepare. Our opening’s going to be big, and we have all that we need for it…” She let out a sigh, and had spoken as if she was reassuring herself more than anyone else.

“It’s gonna be fine, princess…” Angel said softly, looking her way after having briefly scanned the interior of the hotel. His look trailed over the old bar, still standing. Dust had gathered on it much like everything else. A woefully unmanned bar… 

Charlie let out a soft sigh. “I know. It’s just another extermination is coming, and I still can’t believe Vaggie was right… And I was wrong. If I’d only had listened sooner… Helped her make that church I thought was so meaningless. I’m surprised they agreed to be the first in line to come once we’re open...” She looked outward, glancing at the windows, and walking over to them, taking in the sights of the glittering Pentagram city. Everyone was preparing, everyone was getting ready, or hiding, or whatever it was the people did in Hell. Mostly? They got ready for a fight. That many would ultimately lose. “So, so, wrong of me…” She muttered sadly, gazing out to what was about to be an inevitable torrent of winged wrath from the skies…

Angel walked beside her, upper hands being slid into his pockets as he looked out to the city as well. His eyes focused on the massive belltower high above it all. It was so very near ringing out the bell that would toll the deaths of many. “She said she loves you as her final words, Charlie. She believed in me, and Husk… And you, until the end. She didn’t die for nothin’ right?”

Charlie let out a little sigh. Her eyes raised up to see and hear the massive bell begin to ring as that clock struck. Ringing out multiple times, heard in every dark corner that Pentagram city ever had. “No… We’ll make sure she didn’t. If only I believed in her as much… And saw that she was right.” Charlie took in a deep breath, placing a hand on Angel’s shoulder. “We should tuck away for the night. It’s going to be bloody. I don’t want to see it.”

“You do that. I’m gonna uh… Just go settle down in my room too.” Angel had shook his head, starting to walk away from the window. 

Charlie crossed her arms, turning to look after him. Speaking up and openly. “Do you think Husk is coming?”

Angel stopped and let out a little sigh. Then smiled. “He said he’d find a way to make it work. Just gonna go out and step on my balcony to see…”

Charlie frowned. “Do you… Want me there to protect you in case another angel comes..?”

Angel had chuckled. “Yeah, probably should just in case… But if Husk comes, please just give us space..? I’m sure he’d answer your questions, I just want time with him. Alone.”

Charlie nodded. “I understand.” She flashed a little bit of a smile his way.

Angel nodded and sighed. “That is, if he wasn’t changed by those angels. I don’t trust those guys for even a minute. If he attacks me, let’s--”

Charlie shook her head, cutting him off. “That won’t happen. He did this for you. Just like you said…'' She started heading towards the stairs, leading the way. Speaking firmly. “Why would he turn his back on you?”

Angel had tightened his grip around himself further. No reason. There was no reason. He had to keep reminding himself, the best that he could. Charlie held out her hand at the stairs. “Come on. It’s all about chances, right?”

Angel couldn’t help but smile back. He reached out and took her hand. “Yeah, yeah it is.”

The two had made their way up to Angel’s room. After all of this, he was given the best room that Charlie could find for him compared to his old room. And this one, had a balcony. A balcony which the two had stepped out on together, looking around at the sky. 

Angels had already begun touching down and commencing the slaughter. Charlie let out a soft sigh as she had seen distant balls of flame expand high up into the sky. Rumbles and explosions echoed throughout the landscape in the distance. Charlie knew this is what it had to be. But she couldn’t help but think that if she had just stayed believing… That this year, it could’ve been different.

She owed it to Vaggie to make it different next year. It will be different next year.

Angel kept his eyes up to the sky. He saw a bright light start to form in the skies above them. Angel had tensed and gripped his fists. Backing up. “I think we got company. Let’s hope it’s Husk…”

Charlie had stood upright, and blinked her eyes, they became far more red. She had gripped her hands tighter into fists as flames coalesced and curled around her forearms. “I’ll protect you if not…”

Angel looked up to that light, both arms settling at his side as he gulped nervously. The white light grew closer and closer, coming down like a comet as it had suddenly crashed right in front of them. A white, ephemeral smoke poured around the figure that had crashed before them. Glowing white light had illuminated the area around them, Charlie and Angel wincing as the shadow within rose up. A pair of feathered, large wings spread out openly as a gruff, deep voice had spoken up. “You can put the fire away, princess. I ain’t here to hurt him. Obviously…”

Charlie had exhaled softly, seeing the light clear and seeing the angelic Husker now standing in the place of that luminous glow that quickly faded. A spear hovered between his wings and had been wrapped in links of golden, holy chains. He had looked to Charlie and up to Angel with a skeptical expression. Then offered a little smile to Angel. “I get this kinda reception eh? Well, I’ve had worse red carpets..~”

Angel let out a little chuckle. He had leaned his head back and looked to Charlie. She gave a knowing nod to Angel, then looked to Husk briefly. “Good to see you again, Husk… I hope everything is going well.”

Charlie turned and opened up the balcony door, heading on back inside. Husk spoke after her, leaning around Angel’s shoulder somewhat. “It’s a living. I hope the same for you.”

The princess looked back briefly, pausing in her step to give Husk a little nod. And one, simple encouraging smile. Once Charlie was gone, and had left Angel’s room to hide further within the hotel, Husk was about to open his mouth to speak once again when Husk had felt a furry, warm weight push up into him and multiple arms wrap around his body and wings, closing them around his own form. Husker let out a little gasp, and a sigh of relief feeling that embrace.

Angel’s voice spoke with a gentle, longing tenderness. Softly whispering into his ear. “We should get inside…”

Husk briefly glanced over his shoulder, looking to the devastation off to the side in Pentagram City in the distance… Not the most inspiring of sights to see the distant certain slaughter that was happening right now. “You’re right… Let’s go.”

Angel released Husk gently, but had still held his hand as he guided Husker inside. Husk allowed himself to be led into the room, shutting one door of the glass balcony doors behind him as Angel had gotten the other. Angel turned to Husk and was already beginning to tear up. “I missed you so goddamn much.”

Another hug was wrapped firmly around Husk. Husk could only chuckle softly at this one, his hands reached forward and planted themselves on his waist. “I missed you too, Angel… Awful sappy tonight, but, heh, I don’t mind…”

Angel scoffed, wiping away some of his tears with one hand as he looked down to him. “Can you even blame me..?”

“I did say I didn’t mind after all..~” Husk retorted, still maintaining an air of positivity. Delighted to see Angel before him again. Even… Even if deep down he knew just as much as Angel knew that it was only going to be one solitary night that they had in each other's presence. For now… Who knew what the future held, but, this was his first extermination… And he was gladly going to take whatever consequences he had to for making it count, his way. 

Angel lowered his gaze a bit to the space between them. At seeing Husk’s warm, dark fur wrapped around him in embrace once again. Angel had slid his soft hands around his forearms, gripping them softly in his hands as he began to speak tonight. “I… I got so much questions tonight Husk. I wanna know what Heaven’s like… I wanna know how ya been, what’s going on, and… Are ya gonna be able to come here more? At all? Not j-just for killin’ us..? But… More than anythin’ I just want one night with you. Just… One night. After Val… it’s just been doin’ everythin’ we can to get this place back up and running, but I can’t stop thinkin’ about you. Is redemption really worth it if we don’t even get to see eachother? After all we had been through?”

Husk had maintained his smile overall, though it had noticeably dimmed a bit at the line of questioning Angel had just delivered. He let out a soft sigh and kept his gaze up to him warm, loving, and content. “Well, to answer all else you asked… Yeah. I’m fine Angel. I told Lyssra everything Charlie was wanting t’do. And… She was surprised. She wanted me to actually come check on this place, see what was going on… See if you were actually doing it. I’m glad I was right. I’ll be reporting that back to her. Everything in Heaven is… Well. Beyond what I expected, but I ain’t saying all that like it’s a good thing. It’s a lot like down here in a lotta ways, though many of ‘em up there would probably smack ya for saying that. Or worse.”

Husk let out a cool breath, lowering his head. “I’ve been thinking about you too… And I am going to spend my one night here. Ya got me babe. For all of it till that clock hits 8…”

Angel had let out a small whine of disappointment, trailing his hands up his form, the other pair had gently wrapped around his cheeks, thumbs pressing into his dimples somewhat. “That’s not nearly long enough…”

Husk nodded slowly. “It’s all we can get… But it’s not that bad. After I report back to Lyssra… Confirm what I found. She’s going to be bringing it up with more of Heaven’s leadership… The stations above her. And I’m hoping maybe then… Demons… Angels. Charlie and whoever in her family..? Maybe they can start talking again, you know? And… I can swing comin’ down here again.”

Husk took a hand to his cheek now, lifting his face from Angel’s grasp and had looked into his eyes. “After everything that happened… Everythin’ I seen up there..? Nothing in, or under Heaven could keep me from ya forever… I shoulda been way more honest before, and I am now. I love you Angel. And... “ 

Husk paused. Brief hesitation felt spike up in him but he pushed it aside shortly after his breath had hitched.

“And I want to make this night special. Just you… Me… Getting the rest and time together we deserve. Regardless of anything else. Okay? Ignore everything going on. Just… You. Me. This room. Damn the fuckin’ world, alright..?”

Angel couldn’t help but tear up even further as he had spoke. Letting out a happy sob as he had leaned into Husk, hugging him even tighter with all four of his arms. “Y-yeah. Yeah please…”

Husk nodded slowly, and looked to Angel’s bed pushed up against the wall. He started walking Angel over to it while gently untangling Angel’s arms from around himself with his hands. He had reached forward and gently sat Angel down on the bed as he too sat beside him. Husk had one hand rested on his back, supporting him. And after briefly glancing to the space between them, Husk leaned up and pressed a long, loving kiss into Angel’s lips. Angel fluttered his eyes closed, and his hand had twitched as he felt Husker’s clawed hand drape into his own. The fingers curling together as Husk started to climb atop Angel, lowering him down into the warm, cozy sheets beneath them. Husker leaned off to his side, and broke the kiss off just as soon as they had lie down.

Their bodies tangled and wrapped together. Angel was sure of it. Hugging Husk close and beginning to softly cry, in a faint whisper as he tried to hold himself together to no avail.

Husk let out a soft sigh, a hand sliding up to his cheek, drifting away a tear that started to slide down his cheek. “Shh… Shh.” He consoled quietly. He pulled his hand from his face and had reached down to pick up the blankets in his hand. Husk had lifted them up and tucked the both of them in together. Angel’s embrace around Husk’s form loosened a bit as he could feel the warmth of the blankets surround their entangled bodies. Husk leaned back onto his back, and smiled fondly up to the ceiling. Briefly gazing out the window again.

“Everythin’s gonna be okay, Angel. Despite all the hell it took to get here… Despite all the hell it’s gonna take to keep going. Despite anything that happens… I’m still me. And you’re still you. And that ain’t gonna change. I love you. And we’re going to be okay. Alright..?”

Angel’s eyes were wide, at the sheer amount of candid, earnest, intimate words spilling forth without a care into the air above them. Husk’s eyes turned from the ceiling and looked at him. He had cracked a loving smile. “I know it…” Husk’s voice continued, the somber tone becoming even more genuine. Serious. He meant it. Every word.

Angel had sighed softly… Leaning forward and letting out a soft chuckle as he had rested his head up against Husk’s chest, also gazing up to the ceiling. “I can’t believe… That the man I feel safest around… Ended up bein’ a fuckin exterminator. An Angel.” He chuckled half-heartedly. Then snuggled up deeper into Husker’s chest. “And yet…” His voice trailed, also slipping into a more serious, somber tone. And with it came a genuine lovingness. Joy. And even… Peaceful satisfaction that Husk had wanted for him. “And yet I wouldn’t replace this for anything in the goddamn world. I love you too Husky… Please don’t leave, okay..?”

Husk kept his arm wrapped around his shoulder, and his other hand holding one of Angel’s in between them as they both enjoyed each other's warming embrace under the blankets. “I don’t plan to anytime soon.” Was all he said. Concluding with a sober, tender silence as the two had looked down towards eachother and had leaned in gently to share a kiss once more. And husk had accomplished exactly what he wanted. For him and Angel, quite frankly. They melted into the bed in one another’s company, cherishing what too few hours they had in each other's compassionate, enraptured, love. The distant explosions sounding off like thunder in a storm did little to hamper the hours spent. Quiet. Talking. Hugging. Laying by eachother. In silence. Kissing. Resting at each other's side in a joy and peace they hadn’t known in a while. And the world outside, with all its chaos, its destruction, didn’t hamper or influence a single moment.

This love was honest and true, and he knew there was nothing to be afraid of pursuing it even in a world like this.


End file.
